One Little Wish
by Faerie Magick
Summary: Aya, Inaho's neice, makes a wish on a star to see her.
1. The Wish is Made

"It would be so cool to have a vampire....." Aya said thoughtfully. "One like  
Mosquiton....of corse Hono and Yuki too. Inaho is so lucky" She smiled as she mentioned  
her aunt's name. Aya soon snapped herself out of her daydream and took a shower and got  
dressed in her favorite pajamas long silky pants with moon and clouds and a shirt that said  
'90% Angel'. She sat infront of her window and looked out into the starry night sky.  
"Starlight, starbright......"she began, but unfortunately couldn't remember the rest so she  
began making it up. " If you hear this one single wish tonight you'll make my days happy  
and bright. I wish I could have Mosquiton, Hono, and Yuki with me here, along with my  
aunt Inaho. I miss her so much from her letters and calls." she ended it there and went to  
bed.  
The next morning Aya was awakend by a phone call.  
".....Aya here." She answered.  
"Aya! It's your aunt Inaho. We're comming into the states so we'll stay with you.  
("Yes you have to go Mosqui. You too Hono and Yuki!" Grumbling can be heard.) I have  
to get going, the phonebill's getting larger!" Aya didn't even manage a 'bye' before she was  
cut off.  
"That's my aunt!" Aya exclaimed happily 


	2. The Reunion

Aya spent the day getting things that she would need for Hono and Yuki. A heater,  
lots of thermal blankets, winter clothing, (both were shades of reds, oranges and yellows),  
wood for the fireplace in that room and a small camping stove for Hono. An air  
conditioner(several really), a rather large freezer/refridgerator, a few dim lights (blue hue),  
and lots of bags of ice for Yuki. All in all she spent a good amount of money, thankfully  
she was saving up for some cataclismic event, and Inaho and her gang qualified as such.  
"Whew." Aya said after she had set up the fire and ice rooms. "That was hard."  
She looked around her house, and sighed. "And I still need to clean here and the guest  
room. Time for speed clean!" To clean the entire house it took one hour. Aya colapsed on  
the couch.  
Aya slept untill the next afternoon, when the doorbell rang.  
"......Aya! C'mon answer the door already!" Inaho yelled.  
A muffled reply came from inside. and Aya opened the door. "Uh......?" she  
grunted. Then her eyes shot open, she screamed for joy and almost suffocated Inaho in her  
embrace.  
"Aya.......sweety...Inaho can't breathe." Inaho said. "Oops sorry..." Aya  
appologized blushing.  
"It's alright. Lets go inside......we have some catching up to do." Inaho said.  
"Oh, and what are we supposed to do till then, get our stuff from the airplane?"  
Mosquiton asked sarcastically.  
"Good idea." Inaho said. "Have fun Mosqui!" Mosquiton sighed and went off with  
Yuki and Hono, who were complaining about their upcomming task.  
"Master, how come you put up with Mama Inaho?" Hono asked.  
"Besides the blood bond? It's because I care alot about her Hono. You wouldn't  
understand." Mosquiton said grabbing some of their luggage.  
"I just hope Aya isn't as annoying." Yuki said grabbing her bag.  
*back at Aya's*  
"So that was Mosquiton?" Aya asked. "He seems totally whipped."  
"Well that's becausde of our blood bond." Inaho explained. "And he knows if I  
want him to do something I can make him putty in my hands if I use a baby voice and  
puppy dog eyes." she said smiling.  
Aya giggled. "That's true. You could always con my daddy out of something."  
"You could do it too if you tried." Inaho said.  
"Nah. I'd rather flatter people and then ask for something. You know a little ego  
inflamation and then ask for something." Aya said. 


	3. Reminising

"Where do we sleep?" Hono asked. It was later on in the evening, after much  
reminissing between Aya and Inaho it had become around midnight.  
"I set up rooms for you two, Hono you're in the last room to the right, Yuki's  
room is the first room to the left." Aya explained. She stood up and unlocked Yuki's door  
first, it had become like the inside of a large freezer, ice was everywhere and it even had  
an icy wind blowing. Aya shivered. "Here you go." Aya said.   
"Thank you, Aya." Yuki said awestruck, "This is way colder then the room I have  
at Mama Inaho's." she said as she walked in.  
"You're welcome, Yuki." Aya waved goodbye and shut the door. She then walked  
to Hono's room and unlocked the door. It have very hot inside, like a desert around noon.  
"Hono, as you can tell this is your room, if you need to be warmer there are thermal  
blankets on top of the shelf above the fireplace." Aya explained.  
"Thanks." Hono said. "You seem alot nicer than Mama Inaho."  
Aya blushed. "Thanks." she said. "Goodnight." then she shut the door to Hono's  
room.  
"Where do I sleep?" Inaho asked. "You can have the room straight down the hall,  
or the spare across from Yuki's room." Aya said. "My room is next to Hono's. I don't  
know what you want to do Mosquiton after all I think you sleep in a coffin, right?" she  
asked. Mosquiton nodded.   
"The spare is kinda small......so.....you can sleep in Inaho's roo-"  
"Absolutely not!" Inaho cried. "I don't want him getting free peeks while I get  
dressed!"  
"Alright. Mosquiton its the spare for you tonight, I'll clear out some stuff  
tomorrow. I'm too tired right now." Aya yawned. "'Night." then she retired to her  
bedroom.  
"Inaho, are you sure that's your neice?" Mosquiton asked.  
"Of corse she is. Why do you ask?" Inaho asked.  
"She's not a thing like you."  
"That's because we haven't been around each other, Mosqui. And what do you  
mean not a thing like me?"  
"She's nicer, more graceful, gentler....." Mosquiton stoped right there, for Inaho was  
giving him 'The Look' and he desided he didn't want to be hit right at that second 


End file.
